Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an operation unit.
Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal operation button for changing, according to a software program, characters, patterns, the number of bets or the number of lines that are to be displayed on a liquid crystal display apparatus and required for game operations. Because such a liquid crystal operation button makes it possible to change operation contents to be allocated to the liquid crystal button, the number of liquid crystal buttons can be reduced, and the installation space of the liquid crystal button can be reduced.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-54696
One or more embodiments described below may reduce the installation space of an operation unit such as a button provided to a slot machine.